


Keep Quiet | Ringo Starr

by TunaDiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Nonconsensual, Oral, Penetration, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non-con, underrage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaDiamond/pseuds/TunaDiamond
Summary: What do you get when you cross ex-Beatle turned teacher Ringo Starr with a needy little slut?Star crossed lovers, of course.* * * * *Duffy Schuester has a slight crush on her maths teacher, Mr Starkey, and will do anything to get his attention - and one day, Mr Starkey's had enough of it.Sometimes teachers have to get creative when dealing with special cases, and that's all Mr Starkey is doing... or is it?
Relationships: Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr, Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/Original Character(s), George Harrison/Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Original Character(s), John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney, Maureen Cox/Ringo Starr, Olivia Arias/George Harrison, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison, Paul McCartney/Original Character(s), Ringo Starr/Original Character(s), Ringo Starr/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad.com @tunadiamond  
> Follow me on Instagram @tuna.diamond

I wasn't sure why, but I enjoyed nothing more than making his eyebrows crease and a frown appear on his well-aged, often stubbled face. Whenever he pulled that face at me, I would find myself melting under the intense gaze of his deep blue eyes, and I would behave for all of five minutes - or until that face disappeared.

And then the cycle would start again.

I would say something naughty or mischievous, or make a noise when I shouldn't, and then he would fix me with that look again.

That glare was like my own personal brand of heroin, and as I drove to school that morning, the hot space between my legs was throbbing with the knowledge that he would undoubtedly throw it to me when I walked into his classroom, twenty minutes late.

I pulled into my usual space, as far away from the rest of the student body as I could get, and then I took my own sweet time getting out. I made sure that my makeup was flawless, my lips a bright cherry red and my winged eyeliner as sharp as it could be. I strode across the car park with my handbag resting against the crook of my elbow, its colour the exact same shade as my lipstick.

I didn't bother signing in at the reception desk, instead going straight to Mr Starkey's classroom.

I strode through the halls, everybody turning to look at me as I did so. They knew it was me because of the loud clacking of my heels against the polished floors. I was the only student who wore heels to school - ignoring the dress code, of course. I stood in the doorway of Mr Starkey's classroom and cocked my head at him. He was watching me over the heads of the rest of the students, who had all turned to stare at me because I was late.

"Miss Schuester," Mr Starkey sounded incredibly tired, "you decided to join us at last?"

I nodded, smirking as I strode into the classroom and down the aisle between two sets of desks. I took the only spare seat, which was at the front of the lecture room, directly in front of Mr Starkey's desk.

"I did." I told him, flicking my long light brown hair over my shoulder and sitting down, "and I'm flattered that you noticed my absence, _Sir_."  
I revelled in the way he squirmed behind his desk.

Mr Starkey sighed, addressing the class, "turn to the fifth chapter in your textbooks and complete the exercises on pages 70 and 72. If you get stuck, ask a friend." He then looked right at me, and he had the look that I craved on my face. "Miss Schuester, a word?"  
He didn't wait for my reply, instead he headed for the door.

I followed obediently, the ache between my legs began to throb once more. I _loved_ being alone with him. I _craved_ it, actually.

"Good luck, Duffy." One of the girls in the class who I was more friendly with caught my arm. I looked at her and she smiled. Her name was Antoinette, but we called her Annie. "He had a moan this morning about literally everything - he's in a bad mood."  
My heart leapt into my throat, and I sighed. I wished that I had been around to witness his outburst at the beginning of the class - I always thought that Mr Starkey was so sexy when he was yelling at us.

"Thanks, Annie." I smiled genuinely. I looked away from her and at the door of the classroom, where Mr Starkey was standing and watching me with his arms crossed against his chest and an impatient, annoyed look on his face.

"Take your time, Miss Schuester..."

A few people in the class were listening to the exchange between myself and Mr Starkey, but not many. It was a regular occurrence - he quite often called me out of the classroom for 'a word', and I always got a mouthful from him.

Well I was certain that this time would be different. In fact, I had promised myself that I would start being different. I wanted him, and I had been trying to make this obvious for the past two years - and though we were already two months into the school year, I wanted to start making a difference.

Mr Starkey would know how I feel about him, and I would make him fall in love with me.

Or at the very least, I would have just one night with him.

Bold words, but I was confident that I could manage it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Schuester," Mr Starkey said as soon as the door to the classroom was closed behind us and we were alone in the corridor. He sighed, "I can appreciate that you're late -"

"Again." I pointed out sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.

" _Again_ ," he agreed, "and I can appreciate that you might have a reason as to why you're late -"

"Such as?"

He was obviously irked by my interruptions, balling his fists at his sides and then stuffing them into his pocket. I smirked, glad that I was getting under his skin.

"Car trouble, perhaps?" I shook my head, "a doctor's appointment?"

"I had an appointment with my gynaecologist yesterday." I watched as he inhaled deeply, seemingly standing up straighter as he narrowed his eyes at me. He knew exactly what I was trying to do, I was sure of it.

"Whatever the reason, I don't care," he paused, looking me up and down very clearly, "but I don't appreciate it when you interrupt my lesson - and in _that_ outfit -"

"What's wrong with my outfit, _Sir_?" I asked, pouting at him as I crossed my arms against my incredibly large breasts, smirking again as I watched his eyes watching my chest as my arms pushed my breasts up some more.

"Well, y'know... it's so, um..." he was shifting his weight between his two feet. I took a step closer, knowing that I almost had him exactly where I wanted him.

"Mr Starkey..." I breathed lowly, "is my outfit _inappropriate_...?"

"Well, Miss Schuester -"

"Oh come on, _Richard_." I knew his name of course - it was the one on my lips every time I made myself cum - but on this occasion, I pretended that I was reading it from the name tag attached to the lanyard around his neck. My finger ran a trail from his shoulder down to the top of his trousers. Mr Starkey stood stiffly, his eyes still trained on my bright red lace bra, which was extremely visible in my state-approved white school blouse - which was a size smaller than it should have been. "... Are you looking at my breasts?"

He then lifted his head, looking into my eyes for the first time in our conversation.

"N-no..."

I giggled, taking the last step forward. The tips of our shoes were now touching, my breasts pushed against his chest and our faces so close that I could smell the expensive European coffee on his breath.

"You can have a closer look if you like...?" I put my lips to his ear, whispering the final part of my sentence, "and don't worry, _Sir_... the other half matches..."

Mr Starkey seemed to recover himself at that, clearing his throat. He took a step back from me, "Miss Schuester -"

" _Duffy_ ," I giggled, "but you know that, don't you, Richard?"

"I don't think you should be calling me that -"

"I don't think you should be looking at my breasts -"

"You make it hard not to -" Mr Starkey cut himself off, going bright red and his eyes widening as he realised what he had said.

I cocked my head at him and closed the gap between us once more, "all you have to do is ask, _Sir_."

I then walked back into the classroom, making sure to sway my hips as I went. I had to entice him. I had to leave him wanting me. Mr Starkey had to _crave_ me. He had to dream about me, he had to -

I sat down at my desk, and Mr Starkey followed me in a few seconds later, going to sit at his own desk, which was directly in front of me. Our eyes locked and I smirked, spreading my legs for him and setting one knee leaning against another in an artful, tasteful and seductive pose.

He was trying not to look, but was failing.

His second approach was to look but to not make it obvious. He was failing at that, too.

I had yet to see what his third approach was.

He cleared his throat just loud enough for the two of us to hear. " _Duffy_ ," I batted my eyelashes at him again, smirking as he had to take several seconds to compose himself before he continued, "detention after school."

Detention? That sounded like an opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, I went to detention with my heart in my mouth. I was exceptionally nervous, but I would never admit it to anybody, and had only just admitted it to myself.

I walked into Mr Starkey's classroom without bothering to knock. Mr Starkey looked up at me from his desk and frowned.

"You didn't knock."  
"You're expecting me, aren't you?" I took a seat on the edge of his desk, resting one of my feet on the side of his chair, right beside his thigh. He looked at my exposed outer thigh, and then let his eyes run down to my knee and then down my leg, right down to my finely boned ankles. He stopped when his eyes rested on my black heels, which pushed my height up by five inches. I let my legs spread just enough for a peak of red lace to be visible, and then I looked back at Mr Starkey, who was staring at the space between my legs. I cleared my throat delicately.

His eyes darted back to mine and I smirked, "you _really_ need to be taught a lesson." He growled, standing up and pushing his chair away from behind him, causing my foot to lose its grip on the side of his seat. Mr Starkey stood directly in front of me, in front of my legs. I tipped my head back just enough so I could continue looking into his eyes - he was taller than me at this height. He took a step closer to me, his crotch area hitting my knees. Instinctively, I parted my legs for him. Mr Starkey took another step forward and stood between them, leaning forward and resting his weight on his hands, which he placed on the desk on either side of me, very close to my body. "You're rude, you don't respect the rules and at times you're a downright tease, and I'm not going to stand for it... I have tried talking with you. I have tried countless detentions before this one, and I'm sure that this won't be our last - and it still won't be enough, will it? What do I have to do to make you behave yourself, Duffy?"

He was bright red, more red than I had ever seen him before now. He was obviously furious.

I smirked, my body telling me what to do. I laid back on his desk, ignoring the books under my back which were incredibly uncomfortable.

"I think you know what I need, _Sir_." My skirt had ridden up ridiculously high, but I didn't make an effort to pull it down.

"A good fucking slap." Mr Starkey's hands moved from the desk to my thighs, blazing a trail from the outside of them to the inside, going so high up that I wondered if he would really touch me with no foreplay.

"A rough fuck to show me who's boss," I smirked again, batting my eyelids heavily at him. "I need to worship your cock before I can worship you."

Mr Starkey pushed my skirt up to my stomach and stared at my red lacy panties.

There was a wet spot on the front of them, I just knew it.

And he was staring at it.

"You're testing me..." he looked up to the Heavens for a few seconds before he looked back at me - my face, this time. "God, you're beautiful, my girl, you know that?"

I nodded. "I know..." and then, "so are you."

He laughed, "I'm not beautiful..." Mr Starkey's eyes slipped down my body, hovering over my breasts, still threatening to burst out of my shirt. "Take that off." I nodded and began to undo the buttons of my blouse hurriedly. He smirked at me, "ah, so you're doing as you're told, then?"

My red bra was revealed to him. He licked his lips.

Mr Starkey clicked his tongue, "it won't save you."  
"S-save me?" I stuttered. What did he mean by that?

"When a dog soils your carpet, Duffy, what do you do?" He asked, opening the draw of his desk, which was underneath me and ducking down so he could rifle through it. I leant up just enough to watch him, my jaw dropping in delight as I saw that his nostrils were flaring as he inhaled the scent of me. His eyes rolled back a little. He was enjoying this as much as I was.

"I don't have a dog, _Sir_."  
He stood up when he had found what he wanted, hiding the thing behind his back just fast enough that I didn't see what it was.

"Being smart arsed _again_ , Miss Schuester." He turned me over with one hand and I squealed. His hand pulled me off of his desk and then pushed me back over it. My arse was on full display for him, and I loved it. He stepped closer and pushed my skirt up once more. "Forty, I think."  
"Thirty what?" I asked.

Mr Starkey pressed the front of his trousers against my arse and I moaned. He was already so hard.

"Ten for interrupting my class this morning, ten for being late..." He trailed off. I could imagine the naughty grin on his face, "and twenty for being such a dirty little girl."

I was about to ask what he was going to do to me, but then something hard and cold collided with the skin of my arse and I _screamed_.

I turned my head over my shoulder and saw a metal ruler in his hand. He brought it down again and it bit into my skin. My eyes watered and I bit my lip.

"Ow, _fuck_!" I cried out as he brought it down twice more, "what the _fuck_ are you doing, Mr Starkey!?"  
"I'm giving you exactly what you need, Duffy!" He pulled my knickers down my legs and rubbed at my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. I moaned because the pressure which he was applying felt so amazing. Mr Starkey knelt down and put the side of his face to my skin, nuzzling my throbbing arse cheeks.

The feeling of any part of him made me crazy. I felt satiated.

And then there was something wet running along my skin, and I screamed. His tongue was so soothing against my sore skin and it made my inner walls clench when I thought about how close his tongue was to where I really needed it.

"Oh God," I breathed out, involuntarily pushing my body against his face. He drew away, clicking his tongue once more. I mewled in disappointment.

Mr Starkey stood up again, "you're being a good girl - are you learning your lesson?"  
"Mr Starkey, please do that again..." I begged, crying because of how badly I needed contact from his tongue again.

"Do what again?" He asked, " _this_?" He brought the ruler down again, and somehow this strike was worse than before. It was so hard, and the ruler had gone cold again. I screamed and the tears worsened.

Mr Starkey put the ruler down at the side of my body and bent over me, pressing his front against my back and the unmistakable bulge in his trousers against the hole in my arse. His lips came to my ear and I held my breath, trying to stop my chest from racking as I fought to regain some of my earlier composure. I felt so different from the overconfident, sex-driven girl who had pranced into his classroom just a few minutes earlier.

"You have two choices, here, Duffy..." he nipped at my earlobes and I trembled against him. He chuckled lowly, "oh fuck, you feel good and I'm not even inside of you yet..." I moaned at his words, because there was very little that I wanted more than I wanted him inside of me. "Now, you can either take the rest of your punishment like a good girl..." he trailed off for the suspense, "or apologise to me, promise that you'll be better in the future, and then let me fuck your tight little hole like the good slut you are."

I would do anything for him to stop spanking me with the ruler, but even so it wasn't much of a decision to make. For years, I had wanted nothing more than to give his cock a home in my desperate cunt.

After several seconds, Mr Starkey asked, "have you made your decision?"  
His hot breath against my ear made me shudder. He chuckled when he felt the effect that he had on me.

I nodded as much as I could underneath his weight. He stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me up to my full height in front of him. I imagined that I looked a state; my face would be red and blotchy from crying, my pupils blown with fear and deep, deep lust. My breasts were hanging out the top of my bra though the nipples were still hidden, my arse was red raw and throbbing, now hidden by my plain black skirt. My knickers were down at my knees, and my inner walls were clenching almost painfully, the space between my legs felt hot and sticky and I was so desperate for a reprieve from the incredible pressure between them that I would do anything that he asked of me and more.

Mr Starkey crossed his arms against his chest and smirked.

"Are you sorry?"  
I nodded, bowing my head submissively.

"Prove it." I looked into his corn blue eyes and didn't recognise the look that was in them, though I loved it more than his usual one. There was something carnal about this one. After a minute, I hadn't moved. I was still looking into his eyes. Mr Starkey grabbed my hair and pushed me to my knees. I didn't say a word. "I _said_ ," he seethed, " _prove it_. Prove to me that you are sorry!"  
"I'm sorry, Sir!" There was no sarcasm behind the title for him, now. I meant it entirely. I was sorry for being rude, for taunting and disrespecting him. I respected him more now than I had ever done. "I-I'll never do it again!"

"You won't?"  
I shook my head quickly, "I'll be on time to every lesson, and I'll where the right uniform -"  
Mr Starkey smirked, unzipping his trousers and pushing them and his boxers down to his knees. His cock bounced up and hit his stomach, a drop of precum running down the shaft. My eyes were glued to it. He knew it.

"I don't mind if you don't wear the right uniform..." he smirked as he grabbed me by the hair again and pushed my head to the tip of his cock. I could feel the heat radiating off of it. "In fact, I quite like the view... though in future, you shouldn't wear any panties. That's an order. I will punish you again, otherwise." The threat was there. I rubbed my thighs together at the thought of him bending me over the table and spanking me again. No matter how badly it had hurt, it was the most incredibly erotic thing that had ever happened to me. "Now," he pushed the tip of his cock to my lips. I opened them obediently. He slipped inside. "Suck my cock like a slut."

I nodded and hollowed my cheeks, taking Mr Starkey's length with one of my hands and feeding it into my mouth until his tip pressed against the back of my throat. He let out a guttural moan and his head fell against his shoulders. I tried to take more in but found myself gagging around him.

Mr Starkey forced his head upright once more and looked at me, "don't force yourself, sweetheart, you're doing so good already."

But I wanted to do better.

I tipped my head back more and relaxed my throat.

Mr Starkey smirked, "God, you just get better..." he began to fuck my mouth, and I let him, concentrating on keeping my throat as relaxed as possible. The ache between my legs was burning - I needed some sort of relief. I moved my feet so they were underneath me and began to hump the backs of my shoes, getting some much needed relief but nowhere near as much as I needed to be satisfied. When Mr Starkey realised what I was doing, he chuckled and pulled his pulsing cock from my mouth. I closed my mouth, pouting. I stopped my movements against my shoes. "Oh darling," he said, stroking under my chin as if I was his pet, "don't stop. Daddy was enjoying that..."  
 _Daddy_. God, that drove me insane.

"You like that, huh?" I nodded, "do you need daddy to touch you?"

I needed nothing else.

"Please, daddy!" His hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed just tightly enough for me to be able to feel the pressure. I moaned, and then let him pull me to my feet. He pushed me onto the desk and I sat atop it. His hand kept pushing. I laid down. Mr Starkey's hand left my neck and instead went to the underside of my thighs. He pulled me roughly to the edge of the desk and then his touch was gone again. He pushed my skirt up once more and his jaw dropped when he saw how wet I was for him.

"Oh," he said in admiration, "you're a _very_ good girl for daddy, aren't you?"  
I nodded, rubbing my thighs together involuntarily. He ripped them apart once more and I cried. All I needed was a reprieve, but he was denying it to me.

Mr Starkey ran one thick finger down my slit and I practically screamed, my body jolting out of excitement and intense desire.

"I bet your greedy little snatch will eat my cock up, won't it?" I nodded, whimpering as the same finger as before swirled around the entrance to my body, dipping in shallowly and pulling out immediately afterwards. And then he surprised me, shoving his middle finger in as deep as it would go. And sure enough, my cunt greedily swallowed all that he gave me, gripping his finger as tight as a vice right up to the knuckle. He moaned, "what's the most you've ever taken, Duffy?"

I had to gather my thoughts for several seconds before I could reply.

"M-my d-d..." He raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for me to continue. "M-my..." I swallowed, "my d-dildo is s-seven..."

"And that's it?" I nodded. Mr Starkey stroked his cock lazily with one hand, watching me watching him. "Think you can take more?"  
He was definitely over seven inches, and he was way thicker than I had ever taken. The thought of him burying himself inside of me made my heart jump, but I didn't dare tell him that. Instead, I nodded again.

"Yes, daddy."  
He smirked, putting the blunt tip to my aching entrance, slicking it up in my pleasure. "Now," he said, "this is still your punishment... this is about _me_ , okay? _I_ want to cum inside you, and you don't get to cum until I do." Mr Starkey paused, "okay?"  
I nodded. I could do that, definitely. God, what we were doing in that classroom was as hot as I could have ever imagined.

Mr Starkey shoved his hard cock inside of me and I screamed. I felt like I was being split right down the middle. My cunt clamped around him and it felt like every move he made was torture. I felt like a virgin during her first time all over again. I looked between us and saw that there was still three inches or so to go. I closed my eyes, bit my bottom lip and laid back and let him continue to stuff himself into me.

"Oh, baby, you're fucking tight!" As soon as his balls slapped against my arse, Mr Starkey began to pull out. He thrust into me harshly and I cried out, tears falling down my face but a knot building in the pit of my stomach. A minute passed before he said, "you're getting tighter, baby, are you going to cum?"

I nodded, whimpering as he continued to use me roughly and without relent.

"I'm close too, Duffy," he said as he grabbed one of my hands and brought it forward. I had to sit up to reach. He put my hand around his balls and ordered me to bring him to orgasm. I did, marvelling at how deeper he went in this slightly different position. Mr Starkey exploded barely a minute later. He shoved his cock as far up into me as it would go, and filled me with his hot spunk. I felt a warmth in my womb and I moaned out, desperately holding onto my own orgasm until he told me it was okay to let go.

But he didn't.

Instead, he let my cunt milk his cock greedily and then he pulled out of me, tucking his cock back into his trousers and pulling me roughly to my feet.

"What -"  
"Your punishment." He smirked, picking up my discarded blouse from the floor and putting it back on me, ordering me to redo the buttons. I readjusted my breasts so they were snugly back in their cups, and then I did the buttons up. I bent down to pull my panties up, but Mr Starkey stopped me with one look. I stepped out of them instead and waited for him to pick them up.

He didn't.

Instead, he said, "beg me to keep them."  
"But -"  
"Go on, Duffy. I know that you're just dying to be my little slut. _Beg me_ to keep your panties. Ask me to hold them as I wank myself off every night."

I blushed a deep red. I did want him to do all of those things. I wanted him to keep my underwear.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had no idea if a tryst between the two of us would take place again, and quite honestly, I wanted him to remember this little 'detention' forever. I knew that I would.

So, obediently, I bent over and picked the panties up, standing upright once more and holding them out to him. If I had been in the right mind, then I might have cringed at my actions. Instead, I pouted and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Mr Starkey," I said, feeling that the moment had now passed to call him by his other name, which I definitely preferred to use, "I would really like you to keep my panties. I want you to miss me and hold them. I want you to wank yourself off to thoughts of me in them, and only them, every night." I paused, "will you do that for me?"

Mr Starkey moaned and took them from me. "I would rather that you were beside me when I get myself off," he sniffed the crotch part of my panties. The overwhelming ache between my legs only grew worse and I whimpered, "but these will have to do until the next time."

A thrill went through me. _Until the next time_... that meant that he _wanted_ there to be a next time. If we both wanted it, then why wouldn't there be?

"Now," he smirked at me, "clutch that pretty little cunt all the way home, lest somebody find out what a little slut you've been for me." I nodded. He gestured for the door, and I knew that I could leave because I had been dismissed. Clenching my cunt as I had been told to do, I walked over to the door of the classroom. "And Duffy?"  
I turned, "yes, Sir?"

"What time will you be here tomorrow?"  
"On time, Sir." He grinned.

"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, dad." I said as I walked through the front room and over to the staircase, "good day at work?"

We always did this; I'd pretend that he'd spent the day at work and not on the settee drinking, and he in turn wouldn't tell mum that I was (usually) out past curfew on a school night. She worked late in London, only coming home for the weekend, and yet she was still incredibly strict and almost impossible to fool - though daddy and I had worked out a way of doing so in our years of solitude together without her.

He just grunted in reply.

I sighed and went upstairs.

I threw my bag on my desk chair and stripped down to my underwear - well, just my bra. It was a shame that I had lost the other half to my matching set, but I hoped that one day Mr Starkey would return my panties to me.

God, just thinking about what had occurred in his classroom was making me wet again. I clenched my thighs and realised that they were sticky. Well, it had been difficult to clench myself closed whilst I was driving. I was sure that the seat in my car would be ruined, but I found myself not caring.

I threw myself onto the bed and reached for my dildo. I held it up to the light streaming in through my window. It wasn't as big as I thought it was. I could take it at a stretch usually, and I had never thought that I would be able to take more... but today I had.

I lubed it up using what I had in my beside drawer, and then I put it to my entrance. I took it in with ease, moaning a little as I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Mr Starkey inside of me rather than the plastic toy.

God, the memory of what we had done together earlier that day drove me mad, and I very quickly felt the familiar knot in my stomach. It coiled tighter and tighter until I exploded. The feeling was divine.

As usual, I orgasmed with Mr Starkey's name on my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled into the car park exactly five minutes before classes started the next day, and I was in Mr Starkey's class dead on time as the bell rang.

I watched him watch me walk in and take my usual seat in front of his desk. I spread my legs for him and he made no secret of looking between them - I had neglected my panties that morning, and as soon as he realised that, he smirked.

"Not exactly dress code, is it, Duffy Scheuster?" He asked, gesturing to my skirt. Everybody else in the class probably assumed that he was referring to the length of it, but both Mr Starkey and I knew the truth.

We were playing a dangerous game, and the thought of somebody finding out about us sent a thrum up through me.

We got through the class with a series of hooded glances and secretive stares from the both of us aimed at the other, and when the bell rang for the next lesson, I let out a sigh of relief. Between the two of us, the sexual tension was so thick that I swore I could have cut it with a knife. Slowly, I got out of my seat and then bent over to retrieve my handbag.

I could imagine Mr Starkey sucking in his breath and growing hard behind his desk as he saw the bottom of my naked arse.

The desk that he had punished me on.

The desk that he had fucked me on.

"Miss Schuester," he said, "if you wouldn't mind staying behind?"  
Annie, the same girl who had warned me against Mr Starkey's mood the previous day, heard the exchange. "Sir," she said, the two of us looked at her in surprise, "Duffy and I have phys ed. next." She paused, "Mr Bolden will go crazy if we're late -"  
"Antoinette," Mr Starkey replied through gritted teeth and yet in a curt tone, "please inform Mr Bolden that Miss Schuester will be spending her next hour with me, where she will be _punished_ ," he paused, only the two of us picked up on the double meaning to his words, "thoroughly for _violations_ of the school dress code."  
 _Or lack thereof_ , I thought, discreetly rubbing my thighs together in anticipation.

I wanted Annie to leave the room like the rest of the class had, but she insisted.

"Sir, he shoots the messenger -"

"Then your sacrifice will make you a martyr." Mr Starkey snapped, losing his patience as he watched me rubbing my thighs together. I watched him watch me once more. I could only imagine how badly he wanted to fuck me in that moment.

I hoped that it was as badly as _I_ wanted him to fuck me.

Annie's eyes widened and she nodded, scarpering out of the room more quickly than I had thought was possible.

I turned to Mr Starkey when we were alone, and he grinned.

"Your uniform is -"  
"Against the dress code, _Sir_." I said seductively, sashaying the few metres between us until I was in his arms. His hands rested on my hips and our bodies were firmly pressed together. I could feel him perfectly - hard, just as I had predicted.

"Hmm," he hummed in approval as I began to slowly move the front of my lower body against the tent in his trousers, "it seems you're lacking a few key staples of any outfit..."  
"I thought you'd like the view..."

"Oh, I did," Mr Starkey smirked and kissed my lips softly, "but how do I know you won't sit like that in _other_ classes? Perhaps Mr Bolden takes your fancy?" He was goading me, I knew it. He was trying to get a reaction out of me so he had another excuse to punish me.

 _I'll play_ , I thought.

"Hmm," I agreed, "maybe he does -"

Mr Starkey chuckled darkly, pulling me over to his desk chair and then turning us around. He pushed me down into it roughly, and then smirked as he got on the ground before me and spread my legs, hooking on over either armrest of the chair.

"We'll see about that, won't we, sweetheart?" He chuckled again, "make as much noise as you can for daddy. I want you to cum on my tongue."

Before I could reply, Mr Starkey's lips were around my clit and sucking harshly, his teeth rubbing against my already-throbbing sensitive spot. It was embarrassing how quickly he could bring me to an orgasm, because I knew how close I was to my end... but the entire class had been some sort of foreplay, hadn't it?

Mr Starkey pushed one thick finger into me and thrusted it in and out harshly, adding another when he could feel my inner walls clenching around him.

He continued to suck on me, now nipping at me. I squealed and cried and squirmed about, at one point even hooking my legs over his shoulders and knotting them around his neck so he could go deeper.

"That's it, baby," Mr Starkey said against me as he placed a particularly harsh bite on my clitoris. I screamed because of it, knotting my fingers in his hair. Nothing that I had ever done to myself had hurt so much, and I had never thought that I would enjoy somebody else hurting me, but that one nip was it for me.

I exploded into my teacher's mouth, and he lapped me up like a thirsty dog.

I watched him, absolutely mesmerised and slightly dazed as I rode out my orgasm on his tongue and then came down from my high.

The orgasm was the sweetest I had ever had, because it was the first that Mr Starkey had given me.

And I knew that I couldn't let it be the last.

"Can we continue this?" I asked eagerly, undoing my legs from around his neck and bringing myself to sit properly once more, my legs closed. "I don't want this to only be a one time thing." Well, we'd had sex yesterday too, but I was sure that he knew what I meant.

Mr Starkey thought for a few seconds and then he pushed my legs open again. I didn't know if I had it in me for him to go another round, but I willed my heart to stop beating a mile a minute in my chest and my cunt to calm down. Mr Starkey stroked my folds up and down softly. I shivered.

"You'll do nicely..." he said, almost to himself.

"Huh?"  
He looked back up at me, "we can do this everyday after school, sweetheart." He paused, dipping his head between my legs again and placing a harsh kiss on the inside of my thigh, which very quickly turned into a deep purple bruise which I dreaded to think how big it would be, "and if you give me your number," he reemerged from under my skirt, this time bringing it down and pushing my legs back together, "then I'd love to see you at the weekends, as well."  
Eagerly, I took a pen and pad of neon green Post-It notes from his desk. I scribbled my number down and then handed him the entire pad of Post-Its. "But you have to promise to be mine."  
I nodded, "I'm yours, Mr Starkey."

"Richard... but I like it when you call me _Sir_."

I nodded, "I'm yours, _Sir_."

Mr Starkey - Richard - smirked at that. I loved his smirk, and I loved that he did it so often. It meant that he was in a playful, sexy mood.

"Damn right you are." He gripped one of my knees tightly, still kneeling on the floor. I wondered why he didn't stand up, but I found myself not caring very quickly. His eyes were mesmerising, his nose so large and pointed that it was endearingly sexy.

He was gorgeous, though I doubted that anybody had ever told him that before.

"You have to do whatever I say if you're going to be mine."

I nodded again. I could agree to that.

"I mean," he elaborated, his plump lips continuing to form words when all I really wanted to do was kiss them, "that you can't say 'no, I can't meet you today', or not pick up the phone. You can't have any male friends, no boyfriends and no dates. You can't tell me to stop fucking you when you're sore, or something. You're _mine_ , and by agreeing to this here and now, you agree to everything on the side."

I didn't hesitate. 

"I'm _yours_ , Richard." I climbed off of the chair and knelt on the floor beside him, putting my arms around his neck and hesitating for just a few seconds before I cemented our bond, locking my lips with his plump ones.

My heart soared as I kissed him and my eyelids slipped closed over my eyes.

This man in front of me was incredible, and I knew that I would happily resign myself to anything and everything that he wanted or demanded of me. I was his.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two Weeks Later_

"Will I see you this weekend?" I asked Mr Starkey on a Friday afternoon a few weeks after our first encounter. I had his lesson last that day, and the anticipation had kept me going throughout the rest of my lessons. We were alone in the classroom, the rest of his students and my classmates had already gone home.

"I'm busy this weekend, Duffy -" He cut himself off, narrowing his eyes at me. "Are _you_ busy this weekend?"

"Me?" I squeaked in surprise, placing a hand on my chest to indicate to myself.

Richard nodded.

"Um, no," I replied, "I'm never busy, _Sir_." I always made a point to address him respectfully. It was how he liked it.

"Oh I know, my darling," he stroked my head appreciatively. I sped up, bobbing my head up and down and using my tongue to stroke around his shaft, "that's it... God, you're a good girl..." 

I keened in delight under the praise.

I continued sucking him until he exploded down my throat. I tried to pull away, but Mr Starkey held my head to his length. I had no choice but to swallow, though I didn't particularly like the taste.

Mr Starkey chuckled as he finally let my head go and I spluttered all over the floor.

"You'll get used to it, sweetheart." He paused, "now, put me away." I did as I was told, moving closer to him and tucking his now-flaccid cock back into his slacks. I zipped him back up and then looked up at him, smiling. "Good girl..." he stroked my hair and I cocked my head, burrowing my head further into his hand. God, I loved it when he stroked me and praised me. "Now," he took my hand and gently pulled me to my feet, "I have a party to go to tomorrow, and I need a date."

My heart leapt into my mouth and I couldn't help but grin.

"A date?" I echoed innocently, trying to play coy.

"Just tell your parents that you're staying at a friend's for the night, and you'll be home the day after tomorrow evening."  
"My dad won't care," I told Richard as he led me to sit down on one of his knees. I felt like a queen atop her throne.

"Well, ring him anyway." Richard paused, "use the phone at reception."  
I nodded. "I will, okay..."  
Richard kissed my lips softly, "good," he approved, "and then come right back here so daddy can drive you back to his..."

I shivered in anticipation and delight.

"Yes, _daddy_."

I hopped off of his lap and made to walk off, Mr Starkey slapping my arse as I did. I squealed and looked at him over my shoulder, waving a seductive goodbye.

Two nights at Mr Starkey's house? That sounded better than anything I had ever heard before.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your dad was fine with it?" Richard asked me as he drove us both back to his house.

I nodded, "he was fine with it, Sir."  
Mr Starkey smiled at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road, "you're such a good girl, Duffy, what did I do to deserve you?"  
"What did _I_ do to deserve _you_?" I replied, feeling that my way of phrasing the question was honestly the right one. How had I got so lucky as to be with him? We drove in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "so what's the theme of the party?"

" _Theme_?" Mr Starkey echoed with a chuckle.

"Yeah... like, tarts and vicars? Or a costume party, or -?"  
Richard cut me off. "I'll explain it to you later." He drove through some gates of a large estate and stopped outside of the front door. There was a fountain in the middle of the large driveway, and the gardens surrounding us were impeccably taken care of.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I got out of the car and scoured the grounds with my eyes.

This couldn't be Mr Starkey's house, surely? I was positive that teachers didn't get paid enough to be able to afford such a lovely house and gardens.

"Come on!" Mr Starkey barked. I jumped, turning around and finding that he was standing in the doorway to the house, the door open behind him. From what I could see, the house was exquisite.

I went up to him and he led me inside.

"Is all this yours?" I asked, slipping off my shoes by the front door so I didn't muddy the gorgeous creme carpets. Mr Starkey nodded. "Do teachers get paid a lot, then?"

He laughed loudly.

"Duffy, do you really think that I've been a teacher for my _entire_ life?" We walked into his living room, him leading the way. He gestured for me to sit down. "I'm curious," he said, causing me to tear my eyes from the gold records on the walls in the room around us, "what type of music do you listen to?"

I thought for a few seconds before I replied, "anything, really. I quite like Michael Jackson, at the moment. His new album, 'BAD' has just come out, and it's phenomenal." It felt good to talk about something that I understood and liked. It felt good to be confident in the topic of conversation, as opposed to always feeling like I was inferior to Richard. "And _Fleetwood Mac_ are good, too. Their new album is great."

 _Tango In The Night_ was a career defining album, though not as much so as _Rumours_ had been for them.

Richard chuckled, "yes, _Fleetwood Mac_ are quite good, aren't they? I like Jackson too, though I can't say that I've listened to his new album."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm wondering if you've perhaps heard of a little group called _The Beatles_? They were around in the 60s -"  
"My mum _loves_ them!" I exclaimed, "do you?"  
"Ah, um..." he bit his lip, "not quite... do you know what happened to them?"  
"Their leader said something about being bigger than religion, didn't he?" I had heard mum talk about the band several times throughout my life - when she had been younger, she had been entirely taken with them, and had actually met them a few times - she'd come from Liverpool, though she'd never let me tell anybody that because she was ashamed of her lower class beginnings.

"Well he did," Mr Starkey paused, "but he wasn't their leader, as such..." he sighed, "Duffy, I was in _The Beatles_."  
He looked dead serious, but I couldn't help but laugh at him.

My maths teacher had been in _The Beatles_? That was preposterous.

The man I was fucking had once been an international rock star? In my dreams.

"I'm not kidding, Duffy." Richard paused. I stopped laughing. He did _sound_ serious... "I was the drummer. My stage name was Ringo Starr."

He did have a Scouse accent, though it was very faint. Like mum's.

"B-but..." I took a few seconds to compose my thoughts before I asked, "i-if you're R-Ringo... what're you d-doing t-teaching?"  
"I don't need the money, is what you mean."  
"No!" I exclaimed, "not that... well, yes that... but also, why aren't you making music, still?"  
Ringo - _Richard_ \- _Mr Starkey_ \- shrugged. "I'm no good by myself, and the band was in tatters once John said that about being bigger than Jesus."  
 _John Lennon_. Yes, that name was familiar.

Just a few years ago, John had been shot and killed outside of his apartment building, the Dakota, in New York. I remembered that day well - mum hadn't gone to work that day, and instead had spent the day in bed crying. Dad and I had been so worried about her because she had never had a sick day before.

"S-so are those the kind of friends that are going to be at this party?" I asked. " _Beatles_?"

"Paul and George are going to be there," Richard told me. My heart hammered in my chest. I was going to meet two more of the four men that my mother had idolised since her youth... and I was sleeping with one of them.

Well, being _fucked_ by one of them would probably have been a better description of it.

"And who else?"  
"Just some friends. Some Stones, maybe. It's at Keith Richard's house, so he'll definitely be there -"  
"Oh God..." I bit my lip, "I haven't got anything to wear!" I turned to him, "Richard, they're going to think that you've brought some _idiot_ with you!" I cried out. I could think of nothing worse than Richard being laughed at because of how _I_ turned out.

"Nonsense, sweetheart." Richard sat down beside me and took me into his arms, "I've had a dress delivered for you. It's upstairs, in my room."

 _In his room_.

I could hardly believe that I was going to get to sleep in his bed with him... but first, the party. "This isn't your average party..." he smirked, " _all_ of my friends are bringing... _female company_."

"Will there be more girls my own age?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded, "most likely." Richard paused, "I usually hire a prostitute for tonight, but I don't need to... now that I have _you_." The way that he was holding my arm sent goosebumps racing across my skin. He was being so possessive... so sexy... so -

"This is an orgy?" I asked in disbelief and surprise... and worry. Did I _want_ to be present at an orgy?

"Well it's never been termed as something quite so vulgar before, but... yes, I suppose you could say that."

I sat in silence for a few seconds. We both did. I thought everything over and then firmly settled on a choice.

"Will it make you happy?" If he would be happy with me at his side, then I would do it. I would do anything as long as it would make him happy.

He nodded, smirking again. "I'd _love_ you at my side." Richard stood up and pulled me with him, leading me up the stairs and to his bedroom, which was on the first floor of the house. Sure enough, there was a gorgeous dress laid out on his made bed, though it looked like a child's size. There was no way I would fit into it, and I told him so. "It's supposed to be small, sweetheart." Richard explained, pausing for a second as he began to undress me from my barely up-to-code school uniform, "we want it to ride up, and to hide nothing."

I swallowed. _It'll make him happy, it'll make him happy..._ I had to keep repeating it to myself. I was so nervous about tonight.

"No panties," Mr Starkey took them from me and threw them over his shoulder. I let him dress me like I was his doll, and then I let him comb my hair out straight using what looked to be his own comb. He left it down, a simple look, and then left the room momentarily, returning with a makeup bag. "Do it." He put the bag in front of me and I briefly wondered if he had bought them all by himself or if some long ago ex-girlfriend had left the cosmetics here instead.

He watched me from behind, saying nothing but, "you're going to look such a gorgeous mess at the end of the night."

I was shaking.

Did I _really_ want to do this?

And then he spoke again, "you can say no at any time, Duffy, but it will make me sad if you do."  
I didn't want to make him sad or disappoint him, and so I put the eyeliner down and turned my head over my shoulder.

"I won't say no." I paused, "you can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours."

Richard put his arms around me from behind and smirked as he roughly groped my breasts.

"All mine."


	8. Chapter 8

"Now," he helped me out of the car, "there are some rules here." Richard led me up the front steps. The noise inside was deafening, leaking through the front door. "Duffy, don't speak to anybody other than me unless you are spoken to first." I nodded. "Don't eat or drink anything unless I give it to you - that's a must. Promise me that one."

"I promise."  
"Good," Mr Starkey knocked on the front door, "and address me as _Sir_ , tonight. Be my good girl, and I will reward you. Don't be rude to anybody here, don't stare and never look anybody other than the other girls in the eye, okay? And remember - you can say no to anything at any time, but don't make a scene of it. But I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say no, because it'll be embarrassing for me if you do."

I didn't want to embarrass him.

"I promise." I said again, not quite sure what I was promising this time.

The door opened and a vaguely familiar man was standing there.

"Fashionably late as always, Ringo?" The man teased, stepping forward and embracing my maths teacher.

Mr Starkey chuckled. "Sorry, Keef. Turns out my little lady here takes longer to get ready than I thought." Richard gestured to me. I was standing on the step below him, looking down at the floor as I had been instructed to by Richard.

I didn't dare look up to see why silence had fallen over the two men.

After a minute, Keith chuckled. I saw him take a step forward - I saw his feet, anyway - and then his hand was under my chin and he was bringing my head up to look at him. I tried not to make eye contact still, but it was impossible.

Keith turned to Richard, "she's a bit younger than you usually go for."  
"One of my students." Mr Starkey paused, "this is my Duffy."

My knees wobbled. _My Duffy_. Yes, I wanted to be his Duffy forever.

"Duffy?" Keith raised an eyebrow, "is that short for something?" He was now talking to me.

I wanted to reply verbally, but felt a little overwhelmed. Instead, I just shook my head slowly.

"She can be a little bit shy." Richard said with a small, uncomfortable chuckle. He was trying to cover for me, and I felt awful that he had to do that.

Keith hummed in reply, letting go of me and taking the step back. "We don't do shy on nights like this, Ringo, you know that."  
Richard nodded. "I do. She'll warm up, I promise."  
"Hmm," Keith hummed again, "see that she does. Get her a drink from the kitchen if it'll help. Paul and George are in the conservatory, I think." Keith then turned and walked inside.

Richard turned to me, "if someone is speaking to you, then they need to be addressed as _Sir_ too, okay?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I answered quietly, looking down at the floor again. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."  
"You didn't embarrass me, Duffy." Richard sighed, "you're just new to this and need to get used to it. I'm going to get you something to drink." He walked inside and I followed, consciously staying a step behind him at all times.

Inside the house, it was exactly what I expected an orgy to look like. There were rich, famous men - some that I recognised and some that I didn't - and they were all engaged in some sort of sexual act with a much younger girl. Sometimes the girl's head was in the man's lap, and sometimes the girl's legs were spread with the man between them, fucking into her and ignoring her screams of over stimulation.

Something stirred in my stomach, and it wasn't disgust. It was lust.

"W-will I have t-to do s-something like t-this?" I asked, just loud enough for Mr Starkey to here.

He looked at me over his shoulder, but didn't reply to my question until we reached the kitchen where he poured out two drinks; one in a glass tumbler, and the other in a Styrofoam cup. Into the tumbler he poured out some whiskey, and the other cup he half-filled with vodka. He handed me the vodka and told me to drink it.

"All of it?" I asked, staring at the transparent liquid. If I drank all of that then I would be extremely tipsy, if not drunk. I wasn't a lightweight, but vodka was my weakness.

He nodded. "All of it, Duffy."

I swallowed and began to drink it, only stopping when the cup was empty. I handed it back to Richard and he put it in a black bin bag. He then turned back to me.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll look after you tonight."  
I trusted him. We stood in the kitchen for about ten minutes, or until the vodka hit me like a truck on the highway.

"That's my good girl." Richard put his arms around me, "you remember all of the rules?"  
I nodded, the room spinning around me. "Yes, Sir."  
"Good." He let go of me, "come." Richard walked off and I followed, though very slowly. The sounds of grunting and moaning, laughter and cries of ecstasy faded into the background and it was just me and Richard in the world.

But that was about to change.


	9. Chapter 9

"Knew I'd find you lot somewhere!" Richard exclaimed by way of a greeting as soon as he walked into the conservatory, me following behind.

Two men looked up. One was extremely gorgeous with soft doe eyes and high arched eyebrows, and the other, who looked more manly, had long chocolate brown hair.

"Ritchie!" The two of them exclaimed together.

"Come sit here!" The man with chocolate brown hair said, patting the seat beside him.

Richard stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to look at me briefly, offering me a smirk. "Thanks, George. This is my Duffy." There was that possession again. I loved it. A wave of desire ran through me, and I rubbed my legs together. Richard went to sit beside the man who had patted the seat, and I followed, going to stand to the side of him.

It was only when Richard was seated and we had stopped moving that I was able to understand what was happening. At first glance, I had assumed that the two men were the only ones in the room; but I had been wrong.

There was a girl on the floor in front of George, and she had her head in George's lap. Her mouth was open and her head bobbed up and down around his cock.

I rubbed my thighs together again.

The other man, who I assumed was Paul McCartney, had his girl kneeling on the floor just a foot or so in front of him, and he had his feet rested on top of her as if she were a stool.

"Is your girl shy, Ritch?" Paul asked, looking over at me and smirking suggestively.

I blushed and looked down at the floor immediately, silently praying that nobody had noticed that I had momentarily forgotten to follow that rule.

"Nah, nothing like that," Richard took my hand in his and gently pulled me round the side of the settee which he was sitting on, slowly pulling me into his lap so I was straddling him and then placing his two hands on either side of my hips. "She's just young, aren't you, sweetheart?"  
I looked into his eyes and knew that I had to answer this question.

I nodded slowly, beginning to move my body up and down on top of him slowly. I wanted him to receive as much pleasure as his friend George seemed to be, and I most certainly didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends.

"I love the innocent ones, Ritch," George said as he leaned over and knotted his fingers in my long brown locks of hair. 

Richard chuckled as he removed his hands from me and put them to his trousers instead, undoing his flies and then taking his cock out. Nobody batted an eyelid, but I was mesmerised. It didn't matter if we were by ourselves or in front of others, I loved watching him pleasure himself.

Richard's head lulled back against his shoulders, and I licked my lips.

"Oh, she's enjoying that!" Paul laughed.

Richards blue eyes were almost black in the dim light of the conservatory, but it didn't matter. I could see everything.

George's fingers moved from my hair to between my legs. My heart stopped as he touched me, running his fingers through my hair.

Would Richard _let_ him touch me? How was I supposed to react?

"It's okay, sweetheart," Richard said as he took one hand from his cock and put it where George's fingers had been on top of me, "they're allowed to touch you."

"She's so well behaved..." George smirked as he applied pressure to my clit, though he didn't move his finger.

"Would you believe that she came to me like this?" Richard aligned his cock with my tight hole and pushed in slowly.

I moaned but didn't say anything.

"Oh, she's very good." Paul agreed as he watched my mouth take on the shape of a cheerio.

"I wouldn't mind having a go with _herrrrr_..." George orgasmed in the girl's mouth. She swallowed his load entirely and then tucked him back inside of his pants. "Good girl," he praised her, still watching Richard fuck into me roughly. I tried to meet his movements, but he was going too fast. It felt amazing; this new position meant that he was going so much deeper than he ever had before. "Now go and help Paulie out."

The girl nodded, "yes, Sir..." and she stood up, sashaying over towards Paul. I would have watched her go, but I was completely occupied; I was about to come to my own orgasm.

"I don't know if she'd be up for that..." Mr Starkey said, looking at George as they carried on the conversation, "would you, baby?"

I was a panting, moaning mess as my cunt clenched around Richard's cock. I managed to gasp out, "make you happy..." I tried to keep my orgasm on hold for a few seconds more.

"That's a good girl. Show George how you cum, sweetheart..." at his praise, I let myself fall over the edge and into oblivion. Stars exploded in front of me and George reached over to rub at my clitoris again to help me ride through.

Richard fucked me through my orgasm roughly and came soon after I did, spilling his hot seed inside of me and then pulling out. I felt it dribbling down my legs. George and Paul were watching me, too. I wondered if they could see their friend's spunk running down my thigh.

"Olivia and Dhani are out of town until the first of next month," George informed us all, "let me have one night with her, Ringo."

Richard looked at me for permission to agree. I bowed my head slightly in submission and he smirked, turning to his friend. "She's got school during the week, Geo, how's next weekend?"  
"Perfect." George grinned at me.

"School?" Paul raised an eyebrow, pushing George's girl out of his lap momentarily whilst he spoke, "just _how old_ is this girl?"  
"Seventeen." Richard told them, "one of my students, actually."  
"You're fucking a _student_?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Come on, Paul, don't act like you wouldn't do it." 

"It's illegal -"

Richard tapped my arse so I knew to stand up. I did, smoothing my dress down. Richard stood up after me, his flies done up once again.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said, "let's see if we can find somewhere else to sit for the night." He walked off, glowering at Paul over his shoulder. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. And then Richard stopped in the middle of the doorway to the rest of the house, "I'll bring her over to you on Saturday, George, and pick her up on Sunday morning."

George nodded, and then Richard continued walking.


End file.
